


Over the edge

by MercyUntold



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyUntold/pseuds/MercyUntold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason screws up. It may be the only thing he's really good at, but maybe this time it isn't as bad as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, maybe too short but who cares?
> 
> This is for From-tim-drake (tumblr) Because they were sick and wanted some thing to help pass the time while they recovered. <3 Love yous <3 It's a very fluffy/feelsy piece. this is almost a year old, which has been posted on Tumblr as well as FF
> 
> ((Roy isn't in this nearly as much as he should be))

Over the Edge.

 

The way the night had ended Jason had banked on never seeing the boy again. He would have put money down that he had fucked up so bad this time that there was no going back from it. But fate seemed to like proving Jason wrong.

His phone rang deafly in his back pocket sending a sharp vibration up his spine that even Roy could feel from the other side of the couch.  
"Uh- Jay bird, I'm not one to judge but don't you think those are better off left behind closed doors? I mean, I like toys as much as the next guy-"

"Shut it Harper." With a half hearted glare he rose from his spot and pressed the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"  
The air was still on the other end for a few seconds and Jason felt his lips pull tight. He hated automated soliciting calls, there was no one to curse out but when he parted his worn lips to speak the other end came to life with a whisper of a tone. One he knew all too well.

"Jay-son?"  
"Tim?" He wasn't really sure how to react, this was a call he never though he would have. Yet here he was, on the phone talking to Tim. If Jason had been logical he would have remember Tim was never passionate enough to never speak to some one again over a heated fight. He would have remembered that Tim was rational and would give Jason his space to calm down before trying to fix what ever it was that was wrong.

"Yes. It's me. I'm sorry to call you so late but-"  
But?  
"But- I was wondering if you had time to meet me tonight?"  
Tonight? What the hell is going on tonight that you need me to come see you?  
"If- if you're too busy I understand."  
"No. No, it's fine. You wanna meet now-or?" There was a rustling sound and Jason was almost sure Tim just nodded his head in a phone conversation.  
"Yes- That is, if you aren't busy or anything. Now would be perfect." The tone in his voice was lighter, much calmer and Jason couldn't help but smile.  
"Alright then. I'll see you there."

They hadn't needed to say were, it was a given. It was the same place every time they met. An old run down apartment build's roof top that was nestled in between two much taller buildings on the East Side.  
Maybe for once Jason would stay calm, maybe for once he would act normal and things would go smooth. But there was no bets. Not after being so wrong about never hearing from Tim again.

So when the smaller male came into view he let out a long hopefully calming breath. "Hey-"  
"You haven't been waiting long have you?"  
"Not really."  
"Good."

And it was like time stood still. Seconds became years as they stood face to face watching the other. Heart beats roared to the rhythm of the cars below but neither of them moved. Not of what felt like a decade. Then, with another push from fate, they spoke in unison.

"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry."

And as if written for teens they both froze, standing there gaping at the other in slight shock before laughing nervously.

"You don't have to be sorry Tim- I, I was wrong. I fucked up again. I just, lost my head. Seeing you with Dick like that, not knowing he was going to be there I got jealous and didn't let myself think enough to trust you." There, he'd said it. Instead of beating around it. Instead of blaming others and trying to force it all off as nothing he let it out that he was scared of Dick winning, again. Because let's face it. Grayson can't lose, not to any one not even Jason who, trust me, has been trying to best the man for as long as he's known him.

He was ready for the laugh, for a smack for something - anything but what happened. It washed over him like a blur. A hot coursing river of lightning that engulfed his heart as Tim's mouth sought and claimed his own for the first time in a month. Jason's steady knees gave, and he crumbled into the kiss. His hands sinking around those slender hips for life support as his world shattered. Tim's long thin fingers threaded through his hair at the base of his skull, holding them together for once being the strong one in the kiss as the taller man bend at the knees and lower back trying to beg for forgiveness that he already had with his kisses.

But it was too much, and Tim couldn't help but laugh as he stumbled back under the heavy weight of the much more solid man. "Jason- I can't hold you up." But no luck. Jason didn't want to stand on his own any more. "Jason. I'm going to fall." No change. "Jason! I can't support you! We are going to-" And with a rather soft thud Tim hit the roof top, his head landing on Jason's hand.

Those bright blue eyes gaped up at the older man and Jason couldn't help but smile. He'd always protect the younger man. No matter the cost and maybe he needed to start proving that more. "So fall. I'll always be there to catch you- even if you're the one pulling me down."


End file.
